Successor of Kira
by AnimaniacComin'AtYa
Summary: A small girl with only 6 months to live becomes determined to be the successor of Kira after becoming the Death Note owner of Ryuk's second Death note! What will happen to the girl gone bad as she does her best to play the role while also trying to find another person willing to take on the job for her after Cancer claims her life?


_**Chapter 1: No matter the cost**_

Hello world, is what I would say if I truly thought that the world was listening. I am Kira Nochigami, and though you may not know me, I know that you are interested enough to pay some attention to me, so I better explain myself. All my siblings were criminals who killed with no actual thought of who they were taking out, it was all what they would have called, business. However, I unlike my assassin siblings, am someone who loves peace and thinks that killing others is pointless unless they harm others. So when someone 10 years came up and worked in the name of justice, I instantly felt infactuated with the idea of bringing a new world of only loving people in the world.

However, for some reason they stopped serving their justice, so I changed my name to Kira, and decided that shall they stop, I will begin the work where they left off. Originally I never thought that I could do anything to become one anything like Kira, but three years ago a small notebook fell to the ground that laid little more than ten feet away from my feet while I was reading a book under a tree. Upon first encountering it I debated what to do with it, and eventually came to decide that if this book, called 'Death Note' was the real deal, that it would help me in my future goals, and used it to kill one of my siblings, whom had killed hundreds, his name was Yuki Nochigami.

I believe the next thing I should explain is where I obtain my powers from. This is a simple solution though if you think about where you could possibly get a note book of death from. From my friend and shinigami, whom goes by the name Ryuk. Of anything I have seen, that creature is among the strangest, he took a liking to all of my apples and soon after eating them told me of a story about a young man that he had a similar relationship around 10 years ago... I passed this off as coincidence though and decided it would be better to not ask for details since I knew that Ryuk probably was not talking about the man known as Kira. Surprisingly though, the death god nearly shot back when I told him what my goal was, 'I don't want to be a god, or even a deity of peoples worships. I simply want to take the role of Kira... Into my own hands till my death.' I think was what I said. However, after that brief moment he settled into a casual attitude and told me that even if that is the truth that I could never make a better Kira than Kira himself, and that I especially couldn't with 'that short lifespan of yours'.

However, even with my short lifespan, I plan to do my best to play this role. Knowing that I have terminal cancer that will result in my death within six months. A few days ago was when I started my journey to kill all those who defy the law willingly and doing so knowing that what they are doing is wrong. I only did so to those who were accounted for around three years ago, thinking that it would shock people that I started where Kira left off, but I did so anyways so people would know why I was doing this. No matter the cost, I will succeed Kira to the best of my abilities. I turned on the news, watching for a few moments before seeing yet another serial killer being put on trial for the murder of this time, their whole family, and they were being pled guilty. The penalty for their crime? **Death**.

I sighed, _'See? Even the 'Law' passes their judgment of death onto others, what is wrong with doing the same thing to people who the 'Law' may have missed?'_ I thought to myself quietly while sipping a small cup of tea I had grabbed a few moments earlier. After watching the news for a few more minutes, I heard my mother call my name quite loudly, announcing that dinner was now ready. I waited a moment, and asked "Would you please just bring some up? I am in the middle of studying." then ended up drinking up the rest of the tea a moment later. I switched on my pc and started to look at some math problems to make it seem as though I was doing just what a normal teenager would do with their supplies. After a second or two I noticed that my mom had already came up and set the food at the foot of my bed and left it.

I quickly switched browsers and looked at the other site on my computer, the FBI data base site was on file. I looked at it for a few moments, just skimming through the annual page, then looked over to see the 'Top 10 Most Wanted' and clicked on it. It showed the names of ten people that the FBI was offering 100k to 1million on information on the criminals. I noticed that each of them had murdered people of their own conscious and did so knowing exactly what they were doing to them. I glanced over to the lowest dresser drawer, and opened it. The contents of the dresser held a large dictionary around 47% larger than the average one, and opened it to page 793 and saw that my Death Note was still securely placed within it.

I took the small note book and looked at the ten names, 'Which one should go first?' I thought a bit dreary of school which had taken place around 2 hours earlier. I eventually picked #2 most wanted, because he killed all of his family in cold blood and fled his home country. I looked at the name and face and drew it down onto the notebook thinking of this specific persons face, then wrote down some further details. I presumed that he fled to Mexico, and was probably by some mass of water, and even if he wasn't, he will just die of a heart attack anyway. I wrote down **"He is to die of drowning, after going to some kind of water mass he will go in to the middle of the water and drown in it in some way, shape, or form."** After doing so I thought about his actual nature _'People like him sicken me the most...'_ I thought to myself, _'Someone who doesn't care about other peoples lives.'_

I then further viewed the FBI page after around 7 minutes and looked to see someone that I knew on the board, 'Don't tell me, that he did all this?!' I thought drearily, knowing that I must not favor people, and that if I were Kira I would judge all with equal fairness. I looked to see that my brother, had killed three people in an armed robbery and fled with the money from a large bank in Tokyo. Feeling a bit of sadness swell in me, I thought of my youngest brother and wrote his name slowly, however this time, I pricked my finger and wrote it in my own blood. It was something that made me feel as though it was more of a sacrifice in both physical and mental states. I wrote down the details being **"He shall die by falling off of some kind of balcony, at 12:00PM, making it look as if it were some kind of suicide"**

Turning of the computer for now I suddenly realized that I heard mom's sobbing again,_ 'This is what she gets for marrying someone who was in the former research team against Kira. Also what you get for raising us in a crime center.' _Then smirked to see that Ryuk was right behind me, "Hisashibudi, Shini-san!" I said happily, because I haven't seen him in a few days. "Hey, Kira-kun" He said, surprisingly he had a hint of a sound tone in his voice, so I assumed what any logical person would, and threw an apple at him. "Is your sadness something that an Apple can cure, or?" I was cut off by Ryuk's sigh, and I felt disappointed that the apple didn't seem to help, even though he ate it anyway. "How do I put it, I ran into an old owner in the Shinigami world, but, they don't remember our adventures?" He said, this time the sadness and disappointment in his voice was much more precedent.

"Don't worry Shini-San!" I said, using my usual tone with him, for some reason even though he is supposedly a terrifying god of death I feel very relaxed around Ryuk. So I have a sense of duty to make him feel a bit better when he is totally down like today. "If he really was someone to remember, than I guarantee that he will eventually come back to you, memories or not!" I said. He looked at me, and suddenly said, "You know, you may not act it, but I might have to take back what I said about it being completely impossible for you to do well at being the REAL Kira..." I think that he could finally tell I was acting a bit. "As expected of a death god, Ryuk. You have noticed that I have been acting this entire time?" I said.

**_-=Author's Note: What do you guys think? I know that Ryuk seems a bit out of character but just THINK of the possibilities :D It is pretty obvious what happened here... can you figure it out? Anyways I will see you at CHAPTER TWO: "D Side note, Plz Favorite, Follow, and ESPECIALLY REVIEW, because I love reading about what you guys think about my fanfictions more than JUST seeing those numbers rise, :D=-_**


End file.
